tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Saunders Collection
The Saunders Collection is a large collection of steam engines and Fairground rides as well as Fairground organs, collected by the Saunders family. History The collection was started by Reg Saunders in the 1950s. John and Ted Saunders have added considerably to the collection in recent years and have tried for a while to build a museum to house and display the collection in but planning issues have prolongued construction, however planning permssion has recently been granted by the council and work can soon begin. Details required - Can you help ? The collection The collection includes may items, some of which regularly appear at various steam events around the UK. Steam engines ;Named engines * Boadicea - Foden no. 13708 - Steam waggon . Bought/on loan from the Bressingham Steam Museum as part of a deal to loan them the Sentinel Steam bus "Martha" (Ref:OG/VS news item) * Carry On - Fowler no. 14425, A B6 Showmans road locomotive - Openshaw showmans conversion(1923) * Ex-Mayor - Burrell No. 4000, a Showman's Engine * Lady May - Wallis & Steevens no. 2592, 3 ton steam tractor * Little Billy - Garrett no. 33566, Showman's tractor * Lord Kitchener - Burrell no. 3633 Road Locomotive * Majestic - Burrell no. 3890, Showmans engine * Martha - Sentinel no. 8714, Sentinel DG4 wagon with Bus body conversion. * Reg - Savage no. 867 in the Harry Lee - Steam Yachts * Sunrise - Fowler no. 14247, Ploughing Engine * Sunset - Fowler no. 14248, ploughing engine * The Tiger/John Fowler - Fowler no. 15629 - Tiger tractor * Wheatsheaf - Wallis & Steevens no. 7666 Traction engine ;Un-named engines * Farmers Foundry no. 36 - Portable * Foden no. 13008 - rare six wheel wagon - ex. Lakes and Trinidad (Tar co.) * Fowler no. 17560 - DNA 10 ton roller (1st engine in the collection) * Garrett no. 33488 - Tractor * Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies no. 14351 - Portable * Sentinel no. 8084 - Steam wagon in 'Hovis' livery * White Steam Car - 1909 steam car Fairground rides * Harry Lee's Steam Yachts * Set of gallopers with centre organ * Cake Walk * Juvenile rides * Collection of fairground memorabilia & side show items Organs * 101 key Mortier Organ * 98 key Gavioli Organ Other items * Foden 3-way tipping trailer (steam engine trailer) * Scammell Constructor - Recovery wagon * Scammell Highwayman NYM 867E - Ballast tractor/Showman's tractor- pulls the living van * Scammell Highwayman - * Showman's living van by Southern & Co. * Unic - 1912 open top tourer * Volvo F12 tractor unit + low loader * Collection of John Fowler ploughing engine implements * Various models of steam engines Living vans * Several living vans to go with the engines Events Items from the collection appear at many events throughout the year, including; * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival - 2011 * Great Dorset Steam Fair * Lister Tyndale Steam Rally * Old Warden Steam Rally(Bedford Steam Preservation Society) * Pickering Steam Rally * Stotfold Mill * Weeting Steam Engine Rally and Country Show * and others - Please expand this list See also * List of Collections * Shows and Meets * Steam fairs * steam museums References / sources * 2009 Old Warden Steam rally show guide External links Category:Collections in England Category:Saunders Collection